Dernier automne
by Dreadosaure
Summary: Remus Lupin déteste l'automne et ce, depuis longtemps. Peut-être que ses amis Maraudeurs l'aideront à changer d'avis... - DEFI arbre à textes pour la page "Répertoire des fanfictions d'Harry Potter".


**Bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec un OS HP !**

 **Sur la page nommée dans le résumé, nous avions la possibilité de choisir une photo avec un thème. J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire sur les Maraudeurs mais plus particulièrement sur Remus (et Sirius). Puisqu'il ne fallait pas dépasser un certain nombre de mots, je n'ai pas plus aller loin dans les réflexions de mon personnage préféré mais cette expérience m'a donné envie de recommencer...**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos avis**

* * *

 _Dernier automne…_

Remus Lupin détestait l'automne. Il s'agissait de la première saison où le soleil se couchait plus tôt, où les arbres se retrouvaient dénudés de toutes leurs feuilles et où les gens devenaient plus maussades et le temps plus froid.

Il n'aimait pas cette saison car il ne supportait pas l'idée du noir. Lui qui, chaque pleine lune, la subissait de plein fouet, il en avait horreur, en faisait des cauchemars et redoutait ce moment de l'année.

L'automne ce n'était pas comme l'hiver. A ses yeux, l'hiver était la saison suivante, il avait donc tout le temps de s'acclimater et, paradoxalement, il aimait bien le froid, le vrai, pas cette foutue saison où les feuilles orangées, rouges et jaunâtres tombaient des branches, manquaient de vous faire glisser et où une fois la veste était de rigueur et le lendemain, un gilet suffisait.

Il s'agissait d'une période trop changeante et ça, Remus détestait.

Le jour J arrivé, le blond ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Dès sept heures du matin, il était réveillé et pourtant, il n'avait cours qu'à neuf heures. Il se glissa hors des couvertures et sentit le sol froid se fondre avec la paume de ses pieds. Il frissonna légèrement puis observa la vue de sa fenêtre : les arbres étaient déjà nus comme des vers et le ciel gris. Remus grogna légèrement puis se leva sans bruit, enfila rapidement un peignoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune.

Il fut surpris d'y voir Lilly Evans, la prétendante de James Potter, installée dans un petit canapé, un livre en mains. Sans un mot, il s'assit gracieusement à côté d'elle et cette dernière lui lança un bref regard, quittant son bouquin des yeux. Elle tendit alors un doigt sur sa joue et le jeune homme sursauta.

« Tu t'es encore blessé ?

-Une énième cicatrice…

-Tu en as tellement… Tu n'as pas envie d'utiliser la magie pour… ?

-Hors de question, je suis tel que je suis et l'on me prend ainsi ou on ne fait pas partie de ma vie. »

Alors qu'elle avait déjà reposé les yeux sur sa page, elle eut un léger sourire qui le fit sourire à son tour.

« Je suis tellement d'accord avec toi… Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà levé ?

-L'automne…

-Encore ?! Tu ne vas pas déprimer chaque année quand même ? »

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, puis finit par répondre.

« Tu sais que c'est notre dernier automne ? »

Lily fut contrainte d'arrêter de lire. Cette remarque la fit réaliser qu'ils étaient occupés à finir leur dernière année à Poudlard et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de repasser l'enceinte du château.

Remus sembla réfléchir un instant sur ce qu'il venait de dire et eut un air nostalgique qui se fraya un chemin sur son visage le temps d'un instant. La seconde d'après, il observait la première de couverture sur laquelle était noté un titre qu'il n'avait encore jamais lu.

« C'est quoi « La Belle aux Bois Dormants » ?

-C'est un livre moldu. » Répondit l'adolescente, après avoir secoué la tête.

Décidément, ce garçon était bien trop secret pour elle. Il passait du coq à l'âne sans aucune difficulté et Lily n'arrivait absolument pas à le sonder, elle qui d'habitude, était plutôt douée à ça.

« C'est si bien que ça ?

-C'est un conte très connu. Je te le prête quand j'ai fini, si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir. »

Remus allait se lever lorsque trois personnes déboulèrent dans la Salle Commune. L'une d'elle se précipita sur Lily tandis que les deux autres se dirigèrent sur Remus. Sirius, le plus grand, tapota l'épaule de son ami, en pleine forme. Ce dernier leva un sourcil puis ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa montre.

« Il n'est même pas huit heures et vous êtes levés ?

-En même temps, entendre quelqu'un se tourner et se retourner toute la nuit en râlant, ça n'aide pas à dormir. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? »

Le blond ignora sa question, si bien que Sirius se glissa à côté de lui. Le canapé n'étant que pour deux personnes, les deux garçons, ainsi que Lily, se retrouvèrent particulièrement serrés. Sirius regarda Remus, Remus regarda Sirius. Le blond rougit et le brun sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te dérange ?

-Arrête de l'embêter Padmol ! » Rit James, collé à Lily.

Sirius pinça les doigts les uns contre les autres pour lui faire signe de se taire puis s'attaqua à nouveau à Remus qui en fut d'autant plus gêné.

« Je rentre dans ta bulle de bien-être c'est ça ?

-Un peu, oui… » Répondit le blond en croisant les jambes pour gagner un semblant d'espace.

Timide et réservé, il avait toujours eu du mal avec les hommes entreprenants et pourtant, il avait directement accroché avec Sirius et James. Ses deux amis devaient sûrement se dire la même chose à son sujet d'ailleurs. Comment avaient-ils pu devenir amis, eux qui étaient si différents ?

« Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ? Demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement et plus bas.

-Tu sais très bien, comme chaque année… »

Sirius passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami tout en soupirant.

« Il va être temps de passer à autre chose Lunard. En plus, c'est notre dernière année alors fais un effort.

-Hey, vous savez quoi les gars ? On va aller prendre l'air ! Suggéra Peter, au grand dam de Remus qui voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours, on n'a pas le temps pour ça… » Murmura le blond, essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible. Mais il savait que cela était peine perdue.

Sirius lui attrapa le bras avec vigueur et les quatre garçons se dirigèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer et mettre quelque chose de chaud avant de sortir discrètement dans le jardin du Château, cachés de McGonagall qui connaissait leur emploi du temps mieux qu'eux.

Lily semblait décontractée et rayonnante sous le léger soleil du matin, elle qui d'habitude, refusait d'enfreindre les règles. Un peu comme Remus, elle savait, mais ne cautionnait pas ce que les garçons faisaient. Aujourd'hui, les deux adolescents étaient acteurs de leur propre destin et en particulier celui de sécher le cours de potions.

Alors que les feuilles colorées continuaient de tomber sur l'herbe encore étonnamment verte, Lily tourbillonnait sur elle-même et entrainait James avec elle. Tous les deux souriaient à s'en déchirer les lèvres. Remus, légèrement en retrait avec Peter, observait la scène avec douceur. Ces deux-là, personne n'y aurait cru. Au départ, ils n'étaient absolument pas faits pour se rencontrer ni même s'apprécier. Finalement, leurs différences les avaient rapprochés si bien qu'à présent, ils étaient inséparables et Lily faisait réellement partie de cette « meute » qu'ils formaient.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La voix de Peter le fit sursauter et il se tourna sur son ami, plus petit que lui, qui grignotait quelque chose à la main.

« A eux deux, à nous tous. On est bien quand même non ?

-On est plus que bien. Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré, je… »

Remus déposa une main sur le bras de son ami. Il savait ce que Peter allait dire et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. La vie valait la peine d'être vécue malgré toutes les souffrances qu'elle faisait endurer à ses protagonistes même si, quelque part, Lunard était d'accord avec Peter. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu si sa candidature avait été refusée à cause de sa lycanthropie.

Queudver sembla se détendre et les deux blonds continuèrent de marcher sur les pas du couple lorsque soudain, une tornade noire fit son apparition et attrapa Lupin par le torse. Ce dernier se sentit légèrement étouffé puis se tourna sur son ami qui lui souffla alors des feuilles à la figure, tout en rigolant.

« Padmol, elles sont trempées ! Puis qui sait ce qu'il y a dessus, c'est plein de bactéries !

-Arrête de réfléchir et profite ! »

Le brun poussa alors au sol le blond qui sentit l'humidité traverser son pull en laine. Il frissonna mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser que son ami s'accroupissait près de lui et l'inondait à nouveau de feuilles. Bientôt, ce furent quatre personnes qui virent l'embêter. A son grand étonnement, il en rit comme jamais. Son ventre lui faisait mal tellement il s'était contracté sous le poids du rire. Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, il était légèrement mouillé, une feuille dans les cheveux, deux collées à ses vêtements et les joues rouges comme le feu.

« Tu détestes toujours autant l'automne ? Demanda Sirius, à bout de souffle.

-Ce n'est plus vraiment l'automne que je déteste. Ce que je déteste à présent, c'est le fait qu'on ne reviendra plus jamais.

-Raison de plus pour profiter un maximum. » Proposa Lily, espiègle.

Malgré tout, sa propre remarque eut raison de lui et il dut lutter pour se retenir de pleurer. Au lieu de cela, il se releva et s'éloigna sans un mot.

« Lunard ! La voix familière de Sirius s'approcha de lui et il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Poudlard, c'est tout ma vie, répondit-il, de dos. Sans ça, je ne sais pas où je serais… Peut-être que j'aurais mal tourné et fini dans une meute sauvage comme certains… Peut-être, non sûrement, que j'aurais tué des gens parce que je ne sais pas canaliser ma transformation… Poudlard, Dumbledore, vous… Ma vie est ici et nulle part ailleurs.

-Tu sais bien que ma vie est ici aussi. Qui voudrait retourner dans sa famille de partisans à la magie noire lorsque l'on soutient Albus Dumbledore et qu'on fait partie de la maison Gryffondor, hm ? »

Remus osa enfin le regarder et le brun lui sourit tendrement.

« On a tous nos problèmes plus ou moins graves mais la vie continue. Deviens professeur et je suis sûr qu'ils te reprendraient ! Tu es excellent Remus, le meilleur élève que je connaisse ! »

Le blond rougit légèrement, flatté.

« Et puis, on sera toujours ensemble. Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il avait des choses grandioses pour nous à faire une fois qu'on sera sortis. Je suis certain qu'on va mener la belle vie tous les cinq et que rien ne nous séparera. » Continua-t-il.

Sirius attrapa alors Remus et l'agrippa en une longue et affectueuse étreinte. Le froid qui, jusque-là, avait légèrement paralysé ses doigts et gelé son nez, n'existait plus. Tout n'était que chaleur et douceur. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Padmol et soupira légèrement. Ils se séparèrent finalement puis Sirius déposa son front contre celui de son ami et ferma les yeux. Lunard dut en faire de même car cette soudaine proximité le mettait mal à l'aise bien qu'il devait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas dérangeant en soi.

« Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on s'était tous dit lorsqu'on a appris ta lycanthropie ?

-Hmm…

-Jamais on ne se séparera, nous resterons unis jusqu' à la mort. »

Remus espérait du fond du cœur que cela soit vrai. Pour sa part, il ne trahirait jamais leur amitié et en souhaitait autant pour les autres, en particulier Sirius Black.

Une feuille jaune vint se loger dans les cheveux du blond et ce dernier l'attrapa entre deux doigts et l'observa, songeur. Son dernier automne à Poudlard commençait et finalement, il ne détestait plus autant cette saison à présent.

Remus Lupin dévala les marches quatre à quatre de l'escalier central. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir principal du Château, il entendit la voix familière d'Albus Dumbledore s'élever par bribes :

« … Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, la portait de la Grosse Dame a été violenté cette nuit et cette chère amie s'est réfugiée jusqu'ici dans un autre portait. Elle nous a informé, certaine d'elle, que c'était Sirius Black qui l'avait attaquée car elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir les portes de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor -certaine élèves retinrent leur souffle et d'autres s'exclamèrent, paniqués-. C'est également pour cette raison que les Détraqueurs sont avec nous. Je ne voulais pas, au début de l'année, vous expliquer pourquoi mais je me dois de le faire à présent. Vous allez dormir ici cette nuit et ne vous inquiétiez pas, à partir de demain, vous retournerez dans vos dortoirs. Il s'agit là uniquement d'une prévention le temps de fouiller les recoins du Château. »

Remus s'avança discrètement dans la Grande Salle, le cœur battant. Toutes ces promesses, tous ces mots échangés ne valaient rien. De ces cinq amis, il n'en restait plus que deux. Lui et cet immonde Black qui avait détruit tout autour de lui.

Il vit Harry Potter lui lancer un bref regard et il se contenta de sourire distraitement avant de rejoindre le Professeur Dumbledore afin de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent pour assurer leur sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentit dans l'obligation de prendre l'air un instant afin de reprendre ses esprits. Sa vie d'étudiant défilait sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. A présent, il se retrouvait seul, prêt à capturer l'homme qui avait tellement compté dans sa vie et, malgré tout, Sirius comptait encore pour lui aujourd'hui. Lupin espérait, dans un petit coin de sa tête, qu'un jour son ami pourrait lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mascarade depuis le début et qu'il n'avait pas tué James, Lily et Peter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et une feuille jaune vint se caler entre deux mèches légèrement grises. Il attrapa la feuille entre ses doigts et, les larmes aux yeux, l'écrasa dans sa main, les dents serrées.

Il y a quinze ans il pensait vivre son dernier automne à Poudlard. Celui-ci serait le dernier, et pour de bon cette fois. Il détestait tout simplement cette saison.


End file.
